Trollhunters: Tales Of The Old One
by Oc Specialist
Summary: I just got finished binge watching all the Trollhunters seasons and I have to say it's one of my favorite shows now. Starts at the end of "Blinky's Day Out" and diverges from there. Rated M just in case.
1. Chapter 1

"The sigil of Angor Rot." A slightly pudgy man leaned over to take a closer look at what he was talking about before it disappeared under the skin of a boy no older than sixteen. "Master Jim, I fear you have been marked for a fate worse than death."

"Whaaaaaat?" A stout and overweight young boy, and a young girl with a blue streak and plenty of hair clips in her hair, both about the same age as the boy kneeling on the ground approached closer from where they had been standing out of the way. It had been the boy who had said that with a dumbfounded and concerned look on his face.

"Is there no way to remove it Blinky? Isn't it just a mark?" The girl spoke up from behind Jim, her hand in front of her mouth and worry written all over her.

"I do apologize Claire, Tobias, but I have never heard of anyone ever overcoming the sigil."

Claire shared a look with Tobias and both looked over at Jim who had just deactivated his armor. "It's okay guys, I'm sure we'll think of something. I mean there's gotta be some way of undoing it." Resignation filled his words as he sighed, looking down at the glowing blue amulet in his hand.

Blinky did as his name implied and blinked at the boy. "Well, if there is someone who would know, there's only two people I can think of. Vendel being one of them of course."

Claire raised her eyebrow and placed her hands on her hips. "Who's the other one?"

"Well he, or she, is someone who doesn't like being bothered. So really, we shouldn't agitate him, or her, for something this small-"

"Blinky!" Tobias interrupted before the man could start rambling. "Who is it? Who are you even talking about?"

"Well that's the thing Tobias, I don't know his, or her, real name. I only know them as 'The Old One'. We would have to ask Vendel if we wanted to meet whoever it is anyway so we might as well just ask Vendel about the sigil."

"Why is this 'Old One' so special Blink?" Jim couldn't help but ask, regardless of whether this unknown person was who they needed or not, curiosity was a major trait of almost all thinking creatures.

At this question Blinky brightened up. "I have several of their books in my library in fact. They supposedly have traveled all over the world and has seen things no one else has. According to their last book, 'Fixing Paradoxical Cracks in the Continuum', it was noted that there would be no more books being written because he or she had taken an injury and would undergo a hermitage in an unknown location."

As the group made their way down from the hill they continued to discuss this unknown old person. Eventually they found their way back to Trollmarket to find Vendel.

"Vendel? Vendel, the Trollhunter requires your knowledge. We had hoped you would have the answer to our, uh... current problem." Blinky almost cringed as an old troll looked over at him from his table.

"Blinkous, what in Deya's Grace have you and the Trollhunter done now?" The old troll leaned on his staff as he waited for the, doubtlessly stupid question like he normally got asked. Or for them to have blown something up or caused another such incident. That happened sometimes.

Jim, Claire, and Toby walked in from behind Blinky and stood by to hear whatever the old troll would say. Blinky fidgeted and rubbed his hands together, avoiding as much eye contact as possible with Vendel. "Well, it's a funny story you see. On our day out, which was lovely by the way, I got to do so many new things. I eveen got to eat human food!"

"Blinkous Galadrigal in the name of Deya hurry it up!" The old troll was clearly not happy with the rambling.

"Master Jim may have received the sigil of Angor Rot." He finally blurted it out and the reaction was more than they had expected. Vendel's mouth hung open as his mind took a moment to catch up with what was just said. During the time he stood there, Blinky explained the whole situation, with some minor additions by Jim, Claire, and Toby.

"Well." He spoke after a minute of silence. "I'm sorry to say, Trollhunter, I have no idea how to remove the sigil. Dark magics are neither easy nor safe to learn, and I'm afraid this is quite dark." He shrugged helplessly and actually seemed to be honest in his apology.

Blinky started fidgeting and playing with his hands again as he hesitated for a moment. It wasn't until Jim elbowed Blinky that he got the courage to continue. "We were hoping to get an audience with The Old One, Vendel. If you don't know then The Old One is the only one we can ask next who might have some clue to our predicament."

Vendel was silent again, only this time he was deep in thought. It wasn't for another extremely tense two minutes before they got an answer. "Blinkous, you should know by now after you have asked so many times that The Old One doesn't like having guests."

"Wait, you've asked before Blinky? You didn't mention that before." Jim looked over at his trainer and mentor next to him while Blinky shrugged.

"Yes, well, whoever they are they have rejected my request for council on several occasions. I didn't think it to have any significant impact on our situation."

"But if you've been declined so many times before shouldn't we not be able to get a meeting now?" Claire piped up from behind Jim, looking over his shoulder at Blinky and Vendel. Vendel merely tapped his staff onto the ground as he moved to his table, moving aside various gemstones.

"It cannot hurt to request it, but do not get your hopes up Trollhunter, and give it some time. We will see what their answer will be." With that the conversation was done and everyone put it in the back of their heads to focus on other things.

* * *

 **Wrote this drunk and after binging all 3 parts, so if you don't like it you don't like it. Still don't care though. Whether I continue this or not I'm not sure either.**


	2. Chapter 2

"What have you done now Blinkous?" The old troll Vendel tried to grab onto the gem chandelier in order to stop his sudden ascent into the roof of the cave. He looked over at Blinky with suspicion in his grayish eyes. That troll was always causing trouble in some form or another, especially since the new Trollhunter came around. Everyone around the room was trying to hold onto something in to make sure they didn't hit the roof.

It had been a tough day for the two new additions to the Trollhunters team. Of course it was mostly Toby's fault for opening the box when they were specifically told not to, but it was also an experience that let Claire and Toby get to know each other better, and get some stray feelings of being left out sorted as well.

Blinky shook his head rapidly. "Don't look down at me. It's Tobias who is cursed." Why did he always get blamed for things? True, he had, accidentally mind you, caused an issue here and there, and he hasn't lived down the whole Unkar the Unfortunate yet, but still.

Toby was panicking with his eyes closed. "I will apologize a million times later, but can you stop this?" He dared to open his eyes to look at Vendel, hoping for some sign of confirmation. He had just had a very physically and emotionally exhausting day and he would apologize as many times as he needed to in order to stop this madness.

"Of course, but I need a vessel to trap the curse." He responded quickly, looking around his office for things that could be used.

"Quick! Get something! Anything!" Claire chimed in, equally as panicked as everyone else. She so did not like this feeling. She would much rather have her feet on the ground.

It had been like a light bulb going off in his head, or a flash of thunder. "Wait, not anything! I know just the thing." This was his chance, the chance to get exactly what he needed to feel like part of the team, and if he was right this would turn out to be awesome sauce!

The look on his face made everyone else hesitant but they followed along with what the boy wanted. After all, they just needed to seal it, it didn't really matter what they sealed it in.

* * *

"Awesome sauce!" He knew it! He knew this would come out perfectly! Now he had an awesome Warhammer, with a capital 'W' of course.

Toby and Claire sparred with each other as everyone idly chatted about the new weapon. It had been a stroke of imagination to put the curse into a weapon and they had to give Toby some credit for the thought.

"They look pretty good." The group of trolls off to the side briefly looked at their Trollhunter before turning back to the spar. "Any problems mailing the package?" He asked with a smile on his face. It was good to see those two getting along now instead of wanting to bite each others head off.

Blinky was about to inform Jim about all the mistakes that occurred throughout the day but Vendel interrupted instead. "Your team did an excellent job." He looked over to the two currently still sparring with a rare smile. "Your allies are getting stronger." Vendel then turned back to the Trollhunter with his smile still intact. "In time, a lot of time, they may actually be... useful." Sometime probably far into the future, he was sure. Still, it was good to know they weren't going to be completely useless, or even worse, anchors that kept the Trollhunter back.

"But enough about that." The smile from Vendels face disappeared. "You two, enough sparring." He waited long enough for them to stop, both of them curious as to the why he would do that. With a sigh, Vendel continued to speak. "You and your group, Trollhunter, have been approved to meet with The Old One."

Calmly Vendel noticed Jims hand go to his face while his two friends, along with Blinkous, Aaarrrgghh, and Draal, cheered for it. He couldn't help but warn them however. "But remember, The Old One may be powerful and intelligent, but they are not omniscient. The sigil might not be able to be removed by them. If they cannot find the answer then do not despair Trollhunter, that doesn't mean it's impossible."

"But we must try. 'Fortune favors the bold' as they say." Blinky had a smile on his human face. He was looking forward to meeting The Old One, who had rejected his meetings for so long. Of course he did not forget about Jim's issue, and that would be top priority, but that didn't mean they couldn't ask about other things after the main topic was finished. Perhaps he will finally be able to ask about the books.

"Come with me then." Vendel led the group out of the Heroes Forge and into his office. "There are very few ways to reach The Old One's Castle." He leaned his staff up against his stone table as he spoke. "The fewer the better. What we'll be using, however, is a way granted to me by The Old One. After this, unless they give permission you are not allowed to speak of this method, nor are you to attempt to take this path alone." He pulled out a very small Sapphire, about the size of a baby's palm. "Gather round, and hang on to me tightly."

They all did so without hesitation, then with a tight pull from their stomachs, a heart lurching movement, and wind so strong they couldn't open their eyes they appeared in what looked like a well built castle.

"Vendel!" A powerful, and decidedly male, voice echoed throughout the room they were standing in. "You dare to bring humans here?!" Suddenly pressure unlike anything forced everyone down onto their knees, incapable of movement.

* * *

 **If you're wondering why I skipped most of the "Airheads" episode and all of "The Shattered King" episode is because both should remain the same. Both episodes had character development that was necessary to both the show and my story.**


	3. Chapter 3

"No, perhaps..." Just as Vendel was about to open his mouth to speak up the mystery voice had spoken first. "The new Trollhunter is a human... Remarkable." With the final word the massive pressure lightened, allowing them all to breath. They hadn't even noticed they couldn't breath under all the pressure until it was gone.

Finally with the ability to stand Jim helped Claire and Toby up and everyone made sure that no one was hurt. They were all afraid though. If whoever it was could exude that much pressure without even being present then what would it be like if they were to try and fight that being.

"Yes, the new Trollhunter is human, and his friends are human as well." Patting his chest, Vendel sighed. He was getting too old for such things. He had felt like the whole world was going to bury him into the stones under is feet. The others didn't know it but the old troll had taken the worst of the pressure, having been suspected of betrayal. He couldn't blame The Old One for that however. After all, if he were in that position he would have done the same. Were he capable of such a feat that was.

"Bring them to me Vendel. There is a familiar taste of magic and I need to confirm myself." Now that they were able to concentrate and noted that the voice sounded almost strained, and also seemed to have a British accent.

"What was that Vendel?" Jim asked, holding a hand over the amulet. He was still in his armor, and during the pressure earlier he had felt like a can of soup that was being crushed. He held up better than Tobes or Claire, who had no armor or tough biology. They were panting heavily and were slightly sweaty on their strained faces. They couldn't even really speak, probably for fear of going to throw up. He wasn't that much better though, as sweat was coming down his forehead.

"That, Trollhunter, is The Old One." With that said he moved through the double doors in front of him. The doors were thick wood and metal, like one would find in medieval castles. The room beyond was, as Toby whispered in awe, 'Awesooooooooome' drawing out the word for as long as he could. The sight in front of them even made Claire and the trolls, other than Vendel, drop their jaws.

The floor looked like glass, although instead of seeing another floor below it it was just darkness. No not just dark, it was like a black mist, ever moving and changing but kept everything past it hidden. On top, stretching from the double doors, to a small set of stairs was a black rug with gold trim. The pillars holding the place up, and the walls themselves were the same as the floor, see through but with the dark mist residing inside. Black and gold banners also hung equidistant from each other on the sides of the main rug, an odd symbol on each one.

What topped the whole thing off was the throne made purely of Sapphire and carved with splendid depictions of battles. On top of the throne was an old man. He looked human, regardless of knowing there was no way he could be. Long white hair and a long beard, he looked like what one would imagine a wizened wizard, but far more frail. The robes he wore were black with a gold trim just like the banners and rug and they seemed to be constantly moving despite there being no wind.

What made them share a look was not the man himself but his eyes. Gone were whatever color they were now, a milky white had replaced them. They all came to the same conclusion. The Old One was blind.

"Blind, but not stupid." The Old One spoke in a harsh tone that made the three humans in the room recoil.

Blinky didn't seem capable of thought as he stared wide eyed and open mouthed at the old man sitting before them. Aaarrrgghh nudged him with his elbow but hadn't expected him to start speaking. "By Gorgon! You are as amazing as I had surmised Old One! I have read all of your books! I have to say I've been a fan of yours since I was a small troll." Blinky stepped in front of the group and bowed. He continued to come out with praise and rambled on about books. He didn't seem able to stop.

If The Old One was offended or pleased, none of it showed on his face. "Vendel?" He asked the second oldest in the room, who was currently keeping his hand over his face, in either shame or exasperation Jim couldn't tell.

"This chatty one is Blinkous Galadrigal. The one who has asked many times for an audience." That statement showed a reaction from the old man as he seemed to wince slightly.

"Blinkous Galadrigal." The Old One spoke and the room held its breath, like the old man was going to issue a death sentence. Blinky couldn't look up from the rug he was kneeling on in silence until his name was called again. This time he brought his eyes to the one he had just been kneeling before. "You must forgive me for denying your presence here Blinkous Galadrigal." He turned his head, and the three humans had the odd feeling that he, while not being able to actually look at them, had his attention on them. "Children..." He trailed off into a coughing fit that didn't seem healthy, and Vendel immediately rushed to the thrones side, kneeling beside it with a look of concern on his face.

"I am nearing the end, Vendel. This meeting could not have been held in a worse moment." Everyone shared a look. They may not have known the guy for long but they understood exactly what the statement meant and they couldn't help feeling bad about it.

The Old One was dying.

* * *

 **I'm on a role with this fic right now. It's a good thing I'm on a short vacation.**


	4. Chapter 4

"Is there anything we can do for you, uh, mister Old One?" Claire, a hand over her mouth slightly approached the throne, gently spoke to the old man. He ended yet another coughing fit and wiped some blood from his mouth with a handkerchief Vendel had handed him. The Old One turned his head slightly in the girls direction and beckoned with a wrinkled hand for her to come closer.

"What is your name child?" He asked softly, leaning back in his throne but never taking his attention off the girl. Vendel stood and squeezed through a door on the left side of the room. Where he went no one there but the old man knew.

"Uh, I'm Claire, Claire Nunez, sir. It's an honor to meet you. Blinky spoke quite highly of you." The man had a sour expression on his face at the thought of anyone speaking highly of him but he pushed that feeling down and smiled warmly at her.

"Claire Nuñez... a pleasant name for a pleasant child. You may call me Prisca." She heard Blinky behind her whispering to Jim that it meant 'The Ancient' in Latin or something. "It is a lot easier than referring to me as The Old One, all the time." Then his warm smile faded and a hard look came over his face. "You have recently acquired something magical, yes?" Her shocked look was all he needed to continue. "I can sense it from you." Then he paused and pursed his lips. "A little advice. The shadow staff..." He began reluctantly and it seemed like it hurt him to talk, or perhaps he had history with the shadow staff. Claire didn't know, but her curiosity was peaked. "No, the Skathe-Hrün... It is a dangerous weapon. Use it, control it, wield it as best you can child, but never trust it. That is my advice to you."

Claire pulled out the shadow staff and looked at it, studying it before looking up at Prisca, who was simply sitting there, attention on her, neither smiling nor frigid. Then she smiled gently and bowed her head. "Thank you for your advice Mr. Prisca." He simply nodded and gestured for her to rejoin her friends. As she did so he pointed at Tobias. "Your turn child."

Tobias pointed to himself with a confused expression on his face until he was elbowed by Claire, still holding her shadow staff, who passed by him. "Yes, he means you Toby." Her words were slightly harsh and he was going to speak up to her about it but then remembered Prisca was blind and thus couldn't have seen. So instead of arguing with Claire he smacked his forehead with his palm and ran up to the throne.

"Hi, I'm Toby, short for Tobias Domzalski. Everyone just calls me Toby, or Tobes. This place is awesome! What kind of advice are you going to give me?" Then he gasped as if suddenly struck by a thought. "Can you tell me how you did that thing with the weight on my shoulders? That was scary but also awesome!" In the background Jim had his face in his hands and Claire muttered something in Spanish.

Unlike the boys two friends, Prisca wasn't even phased by the overweight boy. "That, my boy, is what's called presence. It is created through a constant pulse of what is known as 'killing intent'. Exerting power over your environ and letting the world know you are the one in charge. Will-power if you prefer. You 'will' your surroundings into becoming heavy." It wasn't like the child could reproduce it. It took a long time to be able to exert your will onto others like that, centuries in fact. No harm in telling him either way, and the boy looked over the moon at the information. "You are a good child Tobias Domzalski. You are loyal and selfless to a degree I have not seen in an age." Toby blushed at the compliment and looked down in embarrassment. "You keep that good heart of your Tobias. It will be difficult, and the road will be fraught will peril and heartbreak, but if you persevere, you will come out of it a better man. Don't let anyone else tell you otherwise."

"Thanks Mr. Prisca." Toby had calmed down a lot from his earlier excitement and yet he was feeling happier and lighter than he had in a while. Like Claire, he too had received a gesture to rejoin his friends and, unlike how he had approached, left the throne at a more calm pace. Behind him as he walked he could hear a whisper from the old man behind him.

"No Tobias, thank _you_ " It was soft spoken, strained but warm.

Next up was the Trollhunter. Unlike the other Two, Jim was a bundle of nerves. Was he going to have the answers he sought by coming here? Could the old man remove Angor Rot's sigil, or was it there to stay? What kind of advice would he receive? What if the old man didn't give him any? What if he didn't like Jim? He thought about all of these things as he approached the throne.

Suddenly Prisca began coughing again, though this time it didn't seem to be stopping. Jim hurriedly pushed all other thoughts to the back of his mind and rushed to help the ancient from falling off his throne. It was another good few minutes before the coughing stopped and the handkerchief was almost fully dyed with blood.

"I must hurry." Prisca muttered to himself as Jim helped him be righted in his seat so he wouldn't fall off. "You have my thanks Trollhunter, but we have no time to spare, for my time is short. That is why I will get straight to your question. You came here to see if the sigil of Angor Rot could be removed."

Silence once more reigned as everyone waited with held breaths and eager expressions for the question they had all gathered here for.

"It cannot."


	5. Chapter 5

"What do you mean Mr. Prisca? Are you saying Master Jim will be stuck with the sigil for the rest of his life?" Blinky, who had been almost silently rambling to himself back with the group, tuned back in enough to the conversation to hear the question and answer. Now he felt even worse. Not only was an ancient being, whom he respected greatly, was dying... but now it was looking like they had come here in vain. Jim being stuck with the sigil was the worst outcome.

"Not exactly Blinkous." Prisca shifted in his throne so he was sitting straight, then moved his hands to rest on the arm chair. "Forgive me for being short with my answer earlier. In order to remove the sigil of someone far more magically stronger than you is to have the caster die. Were I my younger self I might have been able to change the sigil into something less harmful, but alas..."

The collective answer to that was a groan, especially from Jim who was still standing next to the ancient. That was the moment Vendel had chosen to come squeezing back through the door he had originally gone out of. "Did I miss something?" He asked casually as he walked back up to the throne. Unlike before, now Vendel held two things in his hand. One of the items was a ewer made entirely of a metal no one in the visiting group, aside from Vendel, could identify. It was presumable filled with some kind of liquid. The other was a large scroll, which he put to the side on a little table nearby for now.

It was odd. Throughout the whole time they had been here, there had been various range of emotions. They had come here nervous, had the wits scared out of them, felt sad, happy, excited, and that was just the group feelings, nevermind the individual ones. Now that Vendel had returned though, the room seemed to have hit a neutral, like watching someone else get a check up. Almost as if feeding into the atmosphere, Vendel looked at Prisca and started talking in an almost clinical tone. "Everything is ready my friend."

"That is good Vendel, thank you my old friend. The pain part has passed and soon so shall I. I suppose I should explain but I'm sorry to say I don't have the time." He shifted slightly so he was facing somewhat towards Jim. "Please introduce yourself young one."

"I'm James Lake Junior sir, my friends call me Jim." It was the first time he had spoken up since they had gotten here. He had been far too nervous before to open his mouth, along with the slight battle-ready fear that had come with the pressure this one old man produced. He was still nervous, but now he had a resigned look on his face that was evident despite him trying to hide it.

"I am sorry, James Lake Junior. I cannot be more help to you in this matter." He sighed and frowned, looking both sad and remorseful.

"No, it's alright sir. Vendel already told me that I shouldn't get my hopes up. That wasn't your fault. I even came at such a bad time. I'm sorry."

"And yet, here we are. I have lived for a very long time child, the years I spent wandering have been good and bad. I have loved and lost and learned. You feeling bad for seeing this old man at the end of his life is a wound, my child. For me, having you children here, despite my initial reaction, is wondrous. I can impart my knowledge onto the young and I will not be alone in my final moments." His voice was sounding rather dry at that moment and Vendel reached behind him into one of his pouches for a metal cup, presumably the same metal as the ewer.

When Prisca fumbled with his weak hands to hold the cup, Jim moved in to help him, holding the cup for him as Vendel, a sad look on his face, poured a red liquid from the ewer into the cup. "Thank you, you two." Then he looked thoughtfully at Vendel and smiled warmly. Seemingly understanding what the facial expression meant, Vendel smiled and stepped back from the throne. Jim held the cup up enough for Prisca to drink from. Having had a mother who worked as a doctor Jim had picked up a few things for taking care of the injured and elderly. "I have not spoken so much in a long time Trollhunter, you will have to forgive me." He started back up once the cup had been drained of its contents.

A crack resounded through the throne room that made everyone look to its source and gasp. A large crack had formed over Prisca's brow, leading over his eye and down his cheek. "I shall be brief James Lake Junior. You are a boy, thrust into a role too tough for children. You grew up taking care of those around you best you can, and still do. I know of your future and I know of your past. My eyes may be blind but my magic is not. You may not know this Trollhunter, but you are more suited to this role than almost any troll I have ever seen." The old man pointed a wrinkled finger at Draal, who had been standing around more as a spectator. "Except Kanjigar."

That perked Draal up. Stepping forward with wide eyes Draal looked at the old man in a new light. "You knew my father?"

"I did. I cannot offer you any advice Draal the Deadly, son of Kanjigar the Courageous. I can tell you that you are much like your father. Hard to show emotions, but more love in you than almost any other troll kind. You are loyal, steadfast and skilled, but headstrong and self sacrificing. You do your father and his father proud Draal." Draal stepped back and looked at the ground with some unshed tears in his eyes, not that he would let anyone catch him like that. He had been never felt happier than he had at this moment. It wasn't often that you got told by a very powerful and very old being that you are worth the air around you.

"And now, I am sad to say, but my time is over. One last piece of advice before I go young Trollhunter. Even when life is at its darkest, even when all hope is gone, it is not the amulet that made you strong, it was your heart."

Crack

* * *

 **I love Draal but I have a hard time with using his personality type**


	6. Chapter 6

"Oh no." Claire spoke aloud, breaking the silence that had settled on everyone present. Jim took the chance to look at her from where he was still holding the cup next to the throne. Claire had her hand muffling her voice as tears threatened to drop from her eyes. It was a difficult thing for anyone to watch someone die in front of them and not feel the sadness that came with it. Blinky was wiping his six eyes, and Aaarrrgghh patted his wingmans head lightly as Toby had stuck his face into his fur. Draal looked down in mourning but and made no outright movements.

On the throne sat the old man, but cracks were constantly appearing over his lifeless form, as though he were made of hardened clay that just couldn't keep together. Some cracks were large, some were small, and when they intersected, whatever fell off immediately turned to dust.

Vendel seemed to be the only one, for lack of a better word, 'stone-faced' about the whole ordeal. Instead he went over to the table nearby and picked up the scroll. With a heavy sigh, and even heavier footsteps, Vendel brought the scroll over to the throne and set it on the currently unused arm rest. Jim couldn't help looking at the old troll incredulously. "What are you doing?"

Vendel raised a brow and noticed the room had it's attention on him. "Ah I had forgotten, my apologies. It has been a long time since anyone else has been present for an Ancient's death. Well, you shall know in a moment."

Just like before the cracks kept appearing, both seen and unseen. Eventually there were enough cracks that his whole form practically disintegrated before their very eyes. The robe he had worn, instead of joining in the disintegration, instead shrunk. The cloud of 'dust' obscured their vision, and even made Jim step back a few times just to be out of the area. No way was he going to breath that in.

When the dust settled they finally looked upon the outcome. On the dusty throne was a young man, no older than eighteen or nineteen. He seemed to be unconscious but breathing, and the dust clung to him everywhere. The robe, which had been shrinking, now seemed to perfectly fit his form once again. Jim questioned whether the same magic that went into his armor also went into that robe. He briefly recalled the armor resizing to fit him.

The young man had a handsome face, angled, more scholarly than warrior-esque. Beneath the dust was messy platinum blond hair with a streak of black running through it. With his robe being tight you could also see that while he seemed more like a bookish type he had enough muscle to be called athletic.

Everyone in the room had forgotten their tears and looked on in wonder and amazement. Venedel however, gestured for Jim to step over to him with the cup. Instead of using the ewer again Vendel instead silently brought out a large flask from one of his pouches. Jim had a hard time being silent as he made his way over to Vendel. His mouth was open in shock still and he couldn't seem to take his eyes off the one sitting in the throne. "Vendel, what the heck just happened?" He would have spoken loud in his surprise but Vendel hushed him before he could reach that high.

"I have been present for five of these deaths thus far Trollhunter. When an Ancient 'dies' they form a new body using a portion of the dust from their previous vessel. Almost no memories are left behind and none of the knowledge accumulated." As he explained it to them quietly as he took the cup from Jim and cleaned it with a handkerchief, then poured the contents of the flask into the cup after. A clear, yet oddly glowing, blue liquid now filled the cup. "The Ancients are not the bodies they reside in but the souls contained within. Think of it as self reincarnation really."

Vendel knelt down next to the throne, ushering Jim to the side and continued to speak. "The cup, the red liquid from before, was a potent magical poison." He hesitated as he saw the abject horror on Jim's face. "Do not worry Trollhunter, you did not kill him. This whole thing is something of a ceremony. If he did not drink the poison he would have been fully aware during the... process. I _assure_ you, it is much better this way. My first time being present was not a pleasant experience."

That calmed the Trollhunter down a little bit but he still felt like he had his hand in it. He would have followed up with asking a question but it seemed that the talking had woken Prisca up. Milky white eyes shot open and 'looked' around suddenly before ripping the cup from Vendels hand and gulping it down in one go. It was an oddity to see to be sure. He looked like he had just eaten a whole thing of Diablo Maximus and the cup held milk. With a relieved sigh the young man put the cup down onto his arm rest and took another 'look' around the room. The group couldn't help but notice he was still blind.

A smiling Vendel brought up the scroll for the man to take and he did just that, taking time to feeling the rocky hand it was held in. "You are... Vendel, yes? Yes, I can remember a Vendel. I do not recognize the others I can feel in the room though." His voice was now rich, and it was even more obviously a British accent than it had been when it was strained and old. Instead of investigating further he seemed to actually tune them all out and opened the scroll instead.

All the scroll had was a large circle with odd shapes lining it. A bright flash occurred and made everyone close their eyes.

"Ah, that's much better. Now my magic and presence is suited for this vessel."

* * *

 **At this point I'm just going with whatever goes through my head as I type.**


	7. Chapter 7

"Allow me to explain." Vendel stood up from his kneel while Prisca rolled the scroll back up slowly. "While Ancients are similar to phoenixes in the sense that they rise up from their own ashes, Ancients are prone to self combustion in their new forms. The magic will overcome the new vessel and, well, explode."

"A lot of us died that way I believe." Prisca chimed in helpfully with a small smile on his face. It seems he decided to take over the explanation as he continued. "Although I am also not supposed to be blind in my new form. The only reason I am still like this is because it was not an attack to one of my previous vessels but to my soul. The only way to remove the disability would be for the caster to either remove it or die."

"So it's like the sigil of Angor Rot." Jim muttered loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Sigil, definition, an inscribed or painted symbol considered to have magical power. Removal, death to caster or a forceful magical drain by the one cursed." Prisca held his forehead after spouting facts that seemed straight out of a book. "That is going to take some getting used to."

"Wow dude, you're like a dictionary! Or a computer!" Toby spoke up from his spot beside Aaarrrgghh, all traces of having shed tears gone.

"I don't know what a 'dude' or a 'computer' is but I do know what a dictionary is." He stood up and rand a hand through his hair to get the dust out. "This is the culmination of centuries of effort. The ability to transfer knowledge, without memory, into my new vessel. It has the unfortunate side-effect of headaches and oft times babbling. A minor side-effect to be sure when one considers the knowledge gained."

"Tobes it's almost like when you drank all of the Elix-lore and ate all those books in Blinky's library." Jim looked over to Toby who rubbed his stomach.

"Don't remind me. That was awful. Though the words tasted pretty good." It seemed that the room was calming down from everything that had happened. It was a good thing, now there were no tears or nervousness.

"Elix-lore? Is that what happened to my knowledge potion? Well it doesn't matter. I have grown tired of sitting on this throne." At first getting up was tough, and he had to have Vendel help him. Thankfully going into a new vessel saved him the pain of atrophied muscles and he was able to stand and walk on his own after some minor help. "I have a new vessel, and with it I can move around again. This is quite the exciting day." He stepped down from the dais to stand in front of the group of visitors. "Vendel, what name have I chosen?"

"You called yourself Prisca before the change. Would you like to settle for that?"

"Prisca, Latin, meaning the ancient. How... apt I suppose. I will settle for that for now." Prisca returned his attetnion back to the group standing in front of him. He had heard the clacking of metal on his floor as Jim stood with his friends. "I am deeply sorry, but you must have visited me last minute. I have no recollection of you in my memories. Could you possibly reintroduce yourselves?"

"I'm James Lake Junior, everyone just calls me Jim." It was so much more relaxing talking to someone who not only looked human, but also looked far closer to his age than he had before.

"My pleasure Jim."

"I'm Claire Nuñez, it's an honor to meet you... again." She held out her hand to shake his, before remembering that he was blind.

"Encantado de conocerte bella dama, y así mismo." He took her hand and kissed it lightly as he bowed. This caused Claire to blush and Jim to get slightly jealous. Why couldn't he speak Spanish like that? Why did she have to blush? He edged closer to her with a frown on his face. What did the guy even say?

"You know Spanish? I thought you couldn't see, how'd you know she held her hand out?" He asked, controlling his tone so that he didn't sound mad or jealous.

"Knowledge is transferred over, like I said. I may not have the memories of learning it, but I know it. Kind of like being good at something despite never coming in contact with it before. It's not exactly like that but that's the closest I can think of." He let go of Claire's hand and moved on to the next person. "As for how I could know she was holding her hand out, it is an amalgamation of various senses. I can hear the rustling of clothing, feel the movement of air, and most importantly, I can feel her magic."

"Hi, I'm Tobias Domzalski, again, Everyone calls me Toby, or Tobes, or TP." He had a smile on his face as he introduced himself. He always liked meeting new people. well, at least people who didn't make fun of him for being fat. "That's a pretty cool ability. How's it feel to have all that insane knowledge in your head?"

"I don't know how the knowledge is 'insane' as you say Toby, but the feeling is much like having a cup. Except no matter how much you fill it it it will never flow over. The cup is straining to hold all that in without breaking. If I had added memories into the formula you probably would have seen a rather large magical explosion." Prisca calmly stated with a smile. "It will take a while for the cup to get used to this strain, but once it does it'll be fine."

"So you're a balloon?"

"I don't know what that is."

* * *

 **I have to say, introducing an OC like this over the course of several chapters is entirely weird to me. I didn't even expect this outcome, I just rolled with it.**


End file.
